


They Killed Us

by DeepDwellers



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDwellers/pseuds/DeepDwellers
Summary: Black Lives Matter
Kudos: 2





	They Killed Us

**Author's Note:**

> Black Lives Matter

They killed us for being people,  
For our culture,  
Our religion,  
Our history,  
They killed us for being individuals,  
For our intelligence,  
Our wit,  
Our creativity,  
They killed us for cotton,  
They killed us for indigo,  
They killed us for pleasure,  
They killed us for a bad day,  
For a good one too,  
But if we're being honest,  
They killed us for being black,  
Nothing more to it than that.


End file.
